


Where It All Began

by nelipotnefelibata



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Related, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelipotnefelibata/pseuds/nelipotnefelibata
Summary: What was really going on through Billy's mind when he first saw Steve Harrington.





	Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second and last work for Harringrove Week of Love! I didn't have it planned, but that one Halloween scene has been stuck in my head for the past few days, so I thought y'all should suffer with me :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Hawkins, Indiana, was the worst place Billy had ever been to.

The whole fucking town was terrible. The school, the people, even the air smelled like cow shit. The parties were crap as well, full of teenagers that barely knew how to have fun.

And the night was doing nothing to disagree with Billy.

The Halloween party was being, just as Billy had expected, shit. He was kind of drunk, but not enough, and bored out of his damn mind. No one could catch his attention for more than a few minutes, even Tommy and his group of idiots seemed more annoying than usual.

Billy was playing with goddamn toilet paper, for fuck's sake. He wanted to strangle himself with it, sure that it would be more entertaining than anything the whole goddamn party could offer.

But then something called his attention from the corner of his eye, made him turn head.

That's when he saw him.

Billy's world zeroed in on the guy, everything else around him forgotten, until it felt like it was just the two of them in the room. Billy couldn't take his eyes off him, nearly forgot how to breathe because of how awestruck he was.

The guy looked so  _ sweet,  _ like a real-life Prince Charming. Soft hair, cute smile, pink lips. He looked gorgeous, as if someone had taken him from one of the fairytales that Billy's mom used to read to him when he was little.

But the boy wasn't just beautiful, he was also one of the hottest guys Billy had ever seen. Strong arms that made Billy wonder how it would feel to be held down by them, a sinful smile that begged to be kissed, long fingers that Billy wanted to suck and big hands that he wanted around his dick.

Speaking about dicks.

The guy was packing, if the outline of his jeans was anything to go by. Billy wanted to get close and personal with it, make the guy feel so good that he'd be ruined for anyone else, so that even the girl dancing next to him would never be  _ enough _ . Push him against the wall and suck a mark on the guy's neck for everyone else to see, or maybe take him to an empty room just so Billy could be fucked senseless by this pretty boy.

But it wasn't only about his body. There was something else about him, a certain confidence, as if he knew that he was at the top and didn't need anyone else to confirm it. The guy moved with intent, made it seem like he thought the world was at his feet and he knew exactly how to bend it to his will.

Billy wanted to drop to his knees in front of him, let the pretty boy do  _ anything _ he wanted to him, as long as Billy could give him  _ everything _ and get praise in return.

The guy was the whole damn package, and Billy was  _ itching _ to get his hands on him.

It couldn't have been more than a few seconds since Billy had laid his eyes on the guy, but it felt like hours, time losing meaning and instead freezing the moment so that all Billy could do was admire him.

But then, all of a sudden, everything turned back into motion and the world continued rotating. The party kept going, people moved around Billy and he finally was able to control his own body again.

And Billy pounded.

It felt like Billy was being pulled by a magnet, everything telling him to get close to the pretty boy on the other side of the room. He made his way through the people, not really caring about who was around him. He couldn't feel, couldn't sense, couldn't do anything other than focus on the guy and walk straight towards him.

There was some pushing and shoving involved, maybe even a couch somewhere along the way. But honestly? Billy didn't take in his surroundings, just strut forward like a man on a mission.

When he finally got to the boy, Tommy and another guy appeared next to Billy, but he couldn't care less. Even as they screamed things, all Billy had eyes for was the pretty boy in front of him, the rest of the world just an undefined blur around him.

“...Harrington!” Was the last word Billy caught from the yelling, and everything made sense.

So  _ this _ was King Steve.

Tommy had told Billy stories about him that had seemed made up mostly about rumours and resentment. A poor bastard had fallen from the top of the social ladder because he was in love with the town's perfect girl, whatever. It sounded way too cliché and stupid, something that could only happen in a small town. Nothing really novel in it for Billy to be interested.

But the Harrington that was in front of him? That guy made the stories so much better, worthy of attention.

He looked impossibly better up close. Just a little bit taller than Billy, but leaner and somehow softer, even when he didn't look too happy to see any of them there.

Then Harrington took his glasses off, and Billy was rooted to the spot. Billy was a goner. Steve had the prettiest brown eyes he'd ever seen, big and droopy and so sweet. They made Billy think about  _ cute _ shit, the kind he'd never really cared about before, like holding hands and going on dates, like getting to call someone  _ boyfriend _ .

But what was even better, was the challenge in Harrington's eyes. It said  _ I'm not backing down _ , spoke about strength and some stupid bravery, and Billy was done for, lost and at Steve Harrington's mercy.

Billy wanted to laugh, felt exhilarated. Excitement ran through his veins and made Billy  _ burn,  _ warmth blooming in his chest and at the top of his cheeks. He could feel his heart going a mile an hour, as if it wanted to leave Billy's chest just so that it could get closer to Harrington.

Billy felt a grin tug the corners of his lips, until it grew wide. He licked his lips in anticipation.

Fucking  _ finally. _

Suddenly, Hawkins wasn't as bad as Billy had thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below or come find me on tumblr @nelipotnefelibata
> 
> (Decided to rate it M just to be safe, but please let me know if you think it should be changed!)


End file.
